


Pour l'éternité [English]

by saphique



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena reunion, Bernie POV, Emotional Sex, F/F, Post episode Primum Non Nocere, Reunion Sex, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Without breaking our embrace, without untying our tongues, together we stagger slightly, we maneuver our stunned bodies towards the stairs, one step at a time.*Read the french version for the poetic effect*





	Pour l'éternité [English]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour l'éternité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996054) by [saphique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique). 



> Takes place when our favorite ladies enter Serena's house.  
> In my head, the house is the same, even though Serena was away, she kept her house. THE house Bernie learned by heart.  
> *roughly translated*

Unsurprisingly, I still perfectly know Serena's home by heart, a place so familiar to me, that I revisited constantly in my memories. Its smell, its dimensions, its imaginings. Knowing that Serena lives there, devotes the majority of her time out of work, where she rests, sleeps and breathes.

No other house strongly evoked the warmth feeling of belonging that comes to me so naturally in this lieu. Not even the family home after many months of absence during my enlistment in the army, many years ago, managed to make me feel so comfortable.

It is the environment of Serena that I have the privilege to witness, to participate. Thinking of her, acting for her, I become a better person. I owe everything to this beautiful person's courage, it is thanks to her that I learn to love myself, to love each other.

Without having to open our eyes, we move without gentleness but with agility along the corridor. All my senses are awakened, it's hard to focus all my attention on our trajectory, with Serena being so delectable, so stunningly succulent and it is with great difficulty I manage to breathe properly.

Again and again, our lips can not separate, they find each other with an impressive gravitational force, to the point of feeling dizzy. My mouth begins to numb with the frequency of our passionate kisses. I realize that my chin is wet, my cheeks become wet (by tears of joy, by the saliva of Serena, by the wetness of the palms of her hands, by the heat that boils between us). We can not calm down or think about our surroundings.

But we are not blind, we know exactly what we are doing, and we love every second of it. 

For eternity, I would love to kiss her that way, without reserve, with passion. Serena's moans encourage me to keep our guideline, the one heading to her bedroom.

Without breaking our embrace, without untying our tongues, together we stagger slightly, we lead our stunned bodies towards the stairs, one step at a time.

Everything seems scorching and my head is swirling. Quickly, I recognize the imprint of my feet on the floor of her room. I manage to inhale Serena's pheromone lining the walls of this room. My appetite and my excitement are only increasing…

For eternity, I'd like to kiss her here, as well. Without really realizing it, I cry, I cry of appetence and nostalgia, and I cry of gratitude because Serena who offers herself so freely, who tells me her desires, who whispers to me how much she missed me, how much I have never really left this room.

We fall together under a rain of clothes, without elegance, with efficiency, and we find ourselves again here, as well. Our cheeks and our lips are so wet by the tears, by the heat, by our saliva.

Soon, my mouth will plunge back to the source of all my desires, the matrix of my delights. Guided by her amorous eyes, encouraged by her trembling hands, prompted by her jerky breathing, invited by her body that begs, I go down along her seductive curves. Is it my own moans that I hear? Do I pant with anticipation? Is my heart struggling at full speed? All I feel is Serena under me, around me, against my pleased and fortunate tongue.

For eternity, I would like to keep this moment, where everything feels in the present, where the center of my universe is Serena Wendy Campbell.


End file.
